Trust
by oXoSladeoXo
Summary: This is a revamped story that I had written years ago Robin and Starfire have a fight and they split up and one morning she runs into a familiar person and they both become interested in one another sorry I'm not very good with descriptions :/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Starfire woke up with a sigh sitting up from her bed at the edge looking at the floor it had been about a month since her and Robin had broken up

they had a fight and Robin ended things with her there are times she wonders what she could of done different to prevent it and at times blames

herself but she knows deep down shes not to blame "I need a day away from this I think I will go this morning clear my head" getting up to get

dressed wearing jean shorts a long purple spaghetti strap dressy tank top slipping on black sandals putting her long red hair up in a messy bun

sighing again as she leaves her room and as she enters the living room seeing that her friend Raven was awake enjoying her tea and a book

"where are you off to this morning" raven asked her "oh..I am going out for a bit I need some space...I hope you can understand" Raven suddenly

stood closing her book

"I know this is hard for you..so I get it if you need anyone to talk to...you can come to me..anytime" putting her hand on her shoulder causing

Starfire to smile "thank you for understanding I shall be going now" leaving the tower heading into the city going inside a small cafe but suddenly

looks up towards the counter hearing a familiar voice seeing a tall man with short spiky white hair, an eye patch over his right eye wearing a black t

shirt and brown jeans speaking to the cashier

"yes I'll have a coffee black and a scone to go with" stepping out of line as the workers prepare his order Starfire stood there for a minute "I know

that voice...no...it can't be...is that...Slade" she spoke to herself hesitant on getting closer to the counter but sighed getting closer to the cashier

ordering herself a mocha frapichino and a muffin but then Slade looked over her way hearing her voice not saying a word but quickly walking away

outside sitting at one of the tables Starfire stepped out of line heading outside as well sitting at a different table then him but not too far from him

with her face rested on her hand holding her drink taking a sip

Slade couldn't help but stare "out of all the places...and out of all the people it had to be her and it had to be here..I wonder if she noticed at

all...for mine and her sake I certainly hope not" he said speaking to him self Starfire getting this eerie feeling slightly glancing "...he's watching

me...I think it is him..maybe I should leave..I don't want to deal with this right now..wait why am I worrying he's not going to risk exposing himself

by confronting me..he cant do anything completely exposed like this..just relax" taking in a breath

he suddenly got up confronting her "it's funny..seeing you here of all the people in this world..it had to be you" she looked at him and spoke "well

I'm not here to bother you I wasn't planning on it...I was choosing to ignore you...it be best if you did the same..I don't think you want to cause a

scene and expose yourself..you didn't see me and I didn't see you sounds like a fair deal to me" he chuckled lightly "oh believe me I don't intend to

make a scene but I never thought I'd see you without your "friends" at your side especially the boy" she quickly glared "I believe that it is none of

your business what I am doing...I am not in one of the best moods at the moment so for you it would be wise to walk away..."

he stared at her stunned "did you just threaten me...your not one to make threats I don't believe I've ever seen this side of you" Starfire begins

getting irritated

with him "it just goes to show how little any of you...know anything about me...so back up..and back off...before I decide to make a scene"

standing up her eyes glowing at him before walking off away from him leaving him stunned but slightly amused by it "hmm this is very

interesting...for some reason I want to know more now...I never paid much attention to her..but I realize I should have this entire time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Starfire sat in her room still frustrated with her conversation with Slade "how dare he..assume to know and understand me..no one here really

knows me..or understands me..but I know that I can never reveal that I saw him unmasked Robin would flip if he knew I found out before him..hehe

when I think about it it's kind of funny how that happened..and Slade's appearance I would of never guessed that his hair...was white...it's

interesting..I wounder if it's always been that way...and he seemed to of lost an eye..which is some what tragic...I wonder what happened...why am

I wondering these things..I never have before..why should I care...I guess...just like me no one really knows anything about him..." she suddenly

hears a knock on her door she gets up to answer it seeing Robin at her door "oh..hello Robin..is there something you needed" Starfire asked feeling

slightly uncomfortable "you..left earlier where did you go...just wondering" Robin asked as she paused for a moment

"I went out to get coffee...why does it matter where I went why do you care to know I am allowed to leave and go places" feeling irritated with him

"I just wanted to know is all..I should l always know where my team mates are" he replied crossing his arms "well..you don't need to worry about

me..not like you ever have before" Robin glared "really...your going to start this again...you never did know how to let anything go so its expected"

Starfire glared back with her hands on her hips "please leave...I wish to be left alone now.." starting to shut the door on him but pushes it open

stepping in and her stepping back

"..what do you want from me...why do you continue to harass me knowing I'm not ok with it...just leave it alone...we split because...you wanted to

split up not me..I actually loved you..but it never seemed you felt the same for me...your the one that walked away..I tried all that I could to keep it

together fix everything..when you never tried...and I'm so tired...please just leave...get out.." Robin going silent as she goes off on him when the

alarm suddenly goes off "we'll talk later...lets go" Starfire sighed following her friends out into the city being lead to a cave mine "got a hit on a

suspicious character wondering around here going through the equipment" Robin explained as they began searching through the cave mine

completely dark Starfire lighting her hand to a bright green flame instead of a starbolt

"awesome that lights the way a lot better its cool how you can use fire now" Beast Boy said with a smile causing Starfire to smile "yes...I agree it is

very helpful to me now...now let us find this character" Robin scuffed rolling his eyes "it's not hard to guess who it is...really how naive can you be"

Starfire had finally had enough her eyes glowing bright green "you know what!...I am not stupid..I am more educated then most of you!...but you

could never know that...I don't need you to do this...and to prove..it I'll go on my own I'll show exactly what I can do" grabbing him against the wall

slamming him leaving Robin in shock "...I'll show you whos the stupid one.." letting him go taking off quickly out of sight

"starfire no! wait" Raven trying to stop her from taking off but is too late Starfire was too quick then turning to Robin "what the hell is wrong with

you...why would you say shit like that to her...you know that's not true about her..all your doing is pissing her off and upsetting her..and I'm telling

you..now your gonna get whats coming...come on guys lets go look for her...before she gets herself hurt" Ravens eyes now glowing red with anger

with Beast boy walking beside her placing a hand on her shoulder "it'll be ok we'll find her...Robins just an ass..who doesn't know how to keep his

mouth shut don't lt him get to you or any of us Starfire can handle herself...you'll see" making her smile

Meanwhile Starfire wondered far into the cave "I'll show him...I'm not stupid..I'm not weak I have worrier blood running through my veins and it's

about time I let it show and embrace it.."clenching her fist hoovering off the ground both of her hands on fire and her eyes glowing "you seem pretty

strong to me" a voice behind her echos as she turns to see Slade standing there "ugh!..why is it always you..it has to be you!...don't you have

anything better to do..then fight a bunch of teenagers for years on end getting no results.." Slade chuckled slightly stepping closer "well...your not

exactly teenagers anymore are you...or have you not realized that yet" she glared ready to strike "yes...I'm fully aware I'm not a teenager

anymore..but" he cut her off to speak "but...someone else doesn't see that does he..he thinks you'll remain teenagers forever...titans forever am I

right" she looked at him shocked that he actually understood that "h..how did you know that I thought that way..."

her eyes stop glowing but keeping her flames lit "it's really not that complicated to understand...answer me this honestly..can you really see yourself

being a titan forever...as you said your people are worriers made to fight born to fight but not like how you and your friends do...you and your

people understand war I'm assuming" {no stop don't talk with him he's the enemy here stay focused he's tricking you}she shook her head making

the flames bigger "no...enough of this...I should not interacting with you..." Slade began smirking under his mask "hmm if you can handle it...do

you think you could take me on by yourself...honestly I've been curious about how this fight would one day go down" she nods with a serious look

on her face "I'm always ready I can take on almost anyone...just try and bring me down you wont" Slade got ready for an attack charging at her

moving quickly as she hoovered above the ground moving out of the way pushing him back slightly making him stumble back "your quick but your

not quick enough" going for another attack Slade jumping up kicking at her torso knocking her down to the ground "ugh!" quickly

shaking it off pushing herself off the ground charging at him grabbing him slamming him into the wall making an indent from his body feeling his

back getting scrapped and scratched up tearing his suit "not...bad you actually managed to hurt me.." grabbing her arm twisting it slightly causing

her to let go yelping from the slight pain quickly grabbing her other arm pinning her against the wall with her arms above her head "and now you've

been caught..that didn't last very long at all I'm honestly disappointed" Starfire glaring at him her eyes glowing "let..go..right now..." she suddenly

flinched as he got closer to her "why would I want to do that...were enemies remember...right now normally you'd be my captive..towards your

friends...I could easily use you to my advantage.." she slightly blushed with how uncomfortably close he was to her "you...know something your

right..normally I would be easy to use...but I'm not that person" grabbing a hold of his hand lighting her hands on fire burning him causing him to

yell and her to kick him back sending him flying across the room flying into the wall dropping to the ground "a bit of advice...dont ever touch me..."

Slade slowly pushed himself off the ground brushing off the dirt and rubble off of him "now..that was more pleasing hmm...looks like our little fights

about to end your friend has arrived" Slade pointed noticing Robin running up

"figures...its always you.." Robin was soon cut off by Starfire "just...get out of here..I don't need you..you'll just get in the way" Robin clenching his

fist "what! in the way...if anyone ever gets in the way..its you now..you go back with the others and if you could not run off every time you throw a

fit that be great as well" as he ran past her to chase after Slade "well...I'll leave the two of you alone you have some talking to do" she quickly

grabbed him holding him back "no!..I'm sick of this..sick of you!...your not going after him" Robin struggling to get out of her grip thrashing until he

was able to grab her and shove her back against the ground causing her to smack her head scrapping her forehead as she starts slightly bleeding

Robin ignored it throwing a bomb to trap Slade from getting away but Starfire quickly got up to grab a hold of him again but he ended up shoving

her in the way off the blast as the bomb goes off which then causes a cave in collapsing on top of her trapping her underneath and Slade gets

blasted back against the wall being trapped with her Robin suddenly started to panic "shit...she got hit.. it!.." he ran off getting scared of the

result for this Starfire her body shaking being trapped under the rocks getting dizzy before passing out Slade got up "Well I need to find a way out of

here" he said to himself but then looked over at Starfire something in his head telling him he shouldn't leave her there sighing "..sometimes you do

get in the way...but I don't think you deserved that.." going over kneeling down digging her out of the rubble picking her up setting her down on the

ground against the wall tending to her injuries wrapping up her abdomin that was severely scratched up causing bleeding and placing a bandage on

her head leaving her to start up a small fire sitting on the opposite side of her "what..the hell am I doing" he said to himself

about an hour later Starfire started to wake up slowly sitting up seeing the light of the flames from the fire looking around seeing him sit away from

her "you...what happened..." gripping her head then remembering "never mind don't answer that.." Slade looking at her feeling somewhat bad for

her and he couldn't understand why "yea..we got trapped from the cave in your "friend" caused your lucky to be alive..if you were any normal

human you would of been killed" he said to her "where..did he go..." she asked trying to get up "I don't think you want me to answer that..but..he

ran away he got scared and ran away left you here" Starfire going quiet going over to pile of rubble "what are you doing.." he asked as she tried

pushing on them yelping in pain but ignored her pain continuing to push until she fell gripping herself from the pain "would you stop...your not going

to be able to push that with your injuries your going to make it worse for yourself.." Slade explained to her "well I'm not just going to sit here...I

can't stay stuck in here" sitting back against the wall "why what would be the hurry getting back to them what would be the point in going back you

cant honestly be considering on going back to all of that" Starfire feeling annoyed "I...don't know...I'm more concerned on getting out of here

I don't think you want to be trapped here either..." Slade agreeing "well that is true..but is being trapped in here with me so bad" slightly chuckled

"well..honestly no...it's not so bad..if you weren't here..I probably wouldn't be alive...so thank you..."

Slade sat shocked that she actually thanked him " she then looked at him curiously "I need to know something...you've been trying to get rid of us

for years..kill us off...if so then why save my life if you want us gone would of been one less member" Slade then looked at her not seeing any harm

in telling her the truth honestly I'll tell you...I was hired to kill you all of ...brother blood hired me I'm a mercenary and since he's no longer well

active I was able to break out..and honestly I'm tired of doing this whole back n forth thing it's pointless now...as you said we can't keep this up

forever" she looked at him stunned that he actually told her "ok..if that's true then why did you keep doing all of this past that point what was the

point" he sighed reaching for his face pulling his mask off "well..at that point I wasn't even alive...I was dead but I wasn't ready to be dead and I

was resurrected by Trigon gave me an offer ...my life back I took it out of being desperate but...soon turned into one of my biggest mistakes yet"

Starfire looked at him slightly stunned "what...your saying is you regret everything you did working for Trigon.." he nodded giving this guilty look "I

didn't think much of it at first...only thought of myself and when I was betrayed by Trigon basically lost everything all over again and seeing the

world for what it was not just in a vision but for real...it messed with me a bit so...at that point I knew I had to help you and your friends restore the

world...hoping it would make up for my mistake" he explained once more she soon started to feel sympathy for him understanding mistakes but

then became curious "Ok...then..why today did you decide to put the suit on and draw our attention if your done with all this..with us" he then

looked at her with a smirk "I wasn't trying to get their attention...I was trying to get yours...and it seemed to work I have it" her eyes widen looking

shocked "w..what why would you try and get my attention that doesn't make any sense..I mean I know I have my secrets that not even they know

about me...but I don't think that's the reason is it...it's something else...what exactly do you want from me.."he suddenly stood up against the wall

"honestly..nothing just something about you the other day made me...I guess curious about you not really sure what it is I never

payed much attention to you in the past and now...it's different I guess" Starfire then struggled to her feet still feeling some pain "that's..kinda

odd..because after that...I thought the same as well...I never really cared for knowing anything and now...it makes me wonder who are you

exactly..." he chuckled "really...you ask me that...well I don't really see the harm...who am I...I am Slade that is my real birth name is Slade..." she

felt slightly surprised by this that after all this time that was his real name and none of them ever knew it "ok...well then I'll have to be honest

myself..Starfire is not my name it's more of my "human" name but my name on my home world is koriandr...consider yourself lucky I never told

anyone that" Slade himself was slightly surprised "let me ask you...what are you going to do once we get out of here..." she went silent for a

moment not really sure how to answer him "I...don't really know..I know that I can't stay there with him it'll just get worse..but I've never left

before..at least not on my own..and I'm not sure what would happen to the others..if I were to leave because of him" feeling confused in her

decision "well more or less the others would back you up they probably would leave the team as well but don't think they would lose contact with

each other including you...but Robin himself with probably go solo he'll like it that way..but I'm sure once word gets out what he did...your team

wont be a team anymore..that's why he left in hopes of making something up to cover himself but I know once you tell them the truth which I

recommend you do they will rip him apart mabey literally or figuratively...maybe after this...could continue if you wanted it to"

she then looked at him completely shocked "wait what...you want to continue talking to me..I..well I guess we could...ok" her response made him

slightly smile

{he smiled!...} shaking it off snapping out of "not that this isn't fun but we need out think you have it in you to blast those out the way..I know your

injuries are still pretty severe but give it a try" she nods lighting her fist "I think I can" shooting off this large flame blast blasting the rocks out of

the way completely destroying them feeling pain slightly gripping herself he went to step up to her standing behind her so she wont fall back putting

her hand out to stop him standing back up straight taking in a breath "I..I'm fine..looks like this is where we go separate ways for now..." Slade

nods slipping his mask back over his face taking off in a different direction just as Raven and Beast Boy came running up together "Starfire!..there

you are...oh no you got hurt..are you ok! what happened!" Beast Boy said concerned for his friend "well...I" she was shortly cut off as Robin and

Cyborg came running up to her Starfire glared at Robin "well..I got stuck in a cave in..it was random just happened...I was passed out for awhile

then I woke up and blasted my way out but I'm ok now" Robin standing there with his arms crossed "that's horrible come on lets get back home so

you can rest" said Raven but Robin quickly got annoyed "what..about Slade I saw him run off.." Raven quickly glared "Robin...Starfire is injured we

need to take her back...plus Slade hasn't shown his face for a year now...let it go!..he's gone!" Starfire went to speak out "She's right Robin...none

of us saw him...was a false alarm...just let it go" Robin glared as he walked off with his team back to the tower {he's lying ...she fought with

him...why is she lying}


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed and Starfires injuries were completely healed and completely back on her feet "I should tell them what really happened

that day...like Slade told me..to do..but what if they dont believe me and Robin manages to turn them against me..I'm sure Robin knows I'm lying

about seeing Slade...the way he looked at me...I don't know what to do..." she paced talking with herself for a moment suddenly stopping sighing

"ok! I'm going to tell them..and he wont stop me" walking out of her room making her way towards Ravens room but is suddenly blocked by Robin

"where you headed to" glaring her down if looks could kill "I..I need to talk to Raven she invited me to her room today we are to hang out" crossing

his arms "...you think I'm stupid...I know your lying about seeing Slade...you fought him...why did you lie...you made me look stupid...made a fool

out of me.."stepping closer to her Starfire lighting her hands on fire feeling threatened "you...stay away from me...you are

not going to threaten me..now move out of my way...or I will blast you out of my way" suddenly a voice behind them Raven standing there "whats

going on.." glaring at Robin "oh..nothing Raven I was just heading to your room I needed to talk with you...were ok here" walking past him following

Raven "o..oh ok yea lets go talk" leading her to her room getting inside sitting down "is...everything ok..how are you doing since the cave in" Raven

asked feeling concerned "yea..I am alright..just I need to you something and I don't want everyone to freak out...so I'm coming to you...cause I

know I can trust you" Raven nodded placing her hand on her shoulder "of course I'm here what is it you can tell me anything" Starfire sighed

hesitant on speaking "..the day of the cave in...I lied...I did see Slade...I fought with him actually"

Raven looked at her shocked "did he hurt you...are you ok" Starfire smiled shaking her head "no I was actually able to hold my own..against

him..but Robin saw...he was furious...and Slade ran off and I tried to stop Robin because I know how he gets...and..this part I don't know if your

going to believe me" Starfire hesitated but Raven encouraged her to continue " please...tell me I'll believe you.." Starfire nodded continuing

"ok...well Robin threw a bomb and I tried to stop him..and he

pushed me in the way of..it..I don't believe on purpose..just meant to knock me off of him...and that caused a cave in but...he didn't help out of the

rubble..he left me...out of fear...and I was trapped in the cave with Slade...he pullled me out of the rubble..he saved my life..not Robin..."

Raven became stunned "what!..Robin caused that..he did that to you..I can't believe him...I can't believe Slade was the one that saved you did...he

say anything to you like why" Starfire shrugged "well..I don't know if he meant it but..he said that he felt that I didn't deserve that...so he helped

me..and we helped each other get out..and he ran off after that" Raven still in shock "but...Robin doing that..why would he do that...we should

confront him about this.." Starfire shook her head to stop her "no..I do not wish to start anything..but I have something else...to tell you.." Raven

sighed feeling upset "we can't just

let this go unresolved..and what is it you need to tell me" Starfire hesitated "well..Raven I've been thinking for a long time...about less then a

year...we aren't teenagers anymore...were practically adults now...and this...I do not think it will last much longer..I feel that I need more to my

life..don't get me wrong i love having you and the others as my friends and you still are..just I don't think I can remain a titan any longer..." Raven

felt her stomach drop but understood how she felt "I get it..I've been feeling the same but I don't want this to completely end..us being friends..at

least...but if you choose to leave..I will not hate you for it..just promise to stay in touch ..ok" Starfire nodded with a smile getting on her knees to

hug her friend "I thank you for understanding...and do not be too harsh on Robin about this...even though what he did was unforgivable..." Raven

nodded hugging her back "alright..I'll miss you but...we'll probably leave as well..but we'll still all be in touch..." Starfire getting up as Raven showed

her to the door so she can go


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Starfire began packing some of her things mostly clothes into a bag stripping her bed of her sheets and blankets basically clearing the room except

for the bed and dressers letting out a sigh staring at blank walls and bareness "looks like this has come to an end..I am sad to see myself go..but it

is good for me...besides like Raven said...we'll always stay friends..and in touch with one another so it's not completely over..." Starfire spoke to

herself as she turned around Robin stood in her doorway "...what's all this..what are you doing.." looking almost concerned as she sighed

"Robin...it's time I told you...I am sorry but..I am leaving..the team.." Robin looked at her in shock "what!...why...you cant just leave..all of

us...your just gonna leave...because of me"

Starfire grew to get annoyed "no...its not just because of you...I don't see this going anywhere...I want to explore the world...live my life...see how

it is on my own...yes you do play a part in my leaving...but its not just you" Robin hung his head "so..your just going to leave all of this behind

...that's pretty selfish...this..could get better...we could get better" she shook her head "No...Robin you and I could never work out...not again...I am

sorry that you are upset by this...but..I've already spoke with Raven about this...and she understands...she's supportive unlike you right now...I still

plan to keep in touch I wont just vanish forever.." Robin stepped further into her room "it's because of Slade isn't it...your running off with him...he

brainwashed you...didn't he I know he did" Stafire rolled her eyes annoyed with him "no!..Slade did not brainwash me you should be grateful...while

you ran off...left me..to basically..die...he ended up saving my life...probably for his own gain but..still our enemy...had to help because he...of all

people felt sorry for me...again probably for his own gain...I am tired of this back and forth with you...I can't do it anymore.."starting to walk away

as he tightly grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him "aaah...Robin..let go...your hurting my arm.." she pleaded "your only making this worse

for yourself...I can't just let you walk away from you..." squeezing harder leaving a mark Starfire having enough of this aimed her hand towards him

blasting flames knocking him back into the wall leaving an indent "no...Robin it's not them your concerned about..its you..its always been you

always been about you...and I'm done with it...I'll be leaving...and if you ever put your hands on me again I will break you in half" walking up to him

grabbing by his shirt throwing him to the ground as she walks away with everyone else standing outside hearing everything

"so...your really leaving...where will you go" Beast Boy asked as she sighed "yes...friend..I am it is for the best...but I promise to always keep in

touch...we'll always be friends no matter what.." Beast Boy let out a sigh feeling slightly sad but shook it off "well..we wish you luck and hope you

make it out there...and yes please stay in touch with us" Cyborg said to her giving her a hug "your like a little sister to me..if you ever need

anything give us a call..keep your communicator so you can contact us anytime.." Starfire smiled "I will I promise I will this was alot of fun all these

years..but my time as a titan...must end and of where I will go I will find a place of my own..." Starfire said her final goodbyes to her friends as she

walked off

The next few weeks pass by she manged to stay in a hotel for about a week until she was able to rent an apartment of her own the walls were black

and white her carpeting was black she managed to keep her purple circle bed she had managed to buy new dressers a tall one and a long one with a

mirror attached her bathroom white tile and white walls a walk in shower a mirror that opens up into a cabinet a black rug on the floor and her living

room also had purple curtains over the screen door/window that lead out into a small balcony her long couch that was black a 30 inch HD TV and in

her kitchen has a long tall counter with long stool chairs up to them a radio on the counter (I am not very good at descriptions)

Starfire sat on her couch staring off for a bit "it's...so quiet...I'm not used to it even though it's been a few weeks since I left..I hope I made the

right move..in leaving" slouching with her head tilted back until she hears a light knock on the door "hmm...wonder who that is" getting up to open

the door seeing Slade standing there out of costume "oh...uhh how...why never mind...I don't even need to ask..come on in I guess" letting him

inside as he sat on stool "not use this are you" he asked with a smirk "uhh..no not really I didn't expect anybody or even you...to show up..here"

sitting back down on the couch "I'm..honestly surprised that you...actually took my advice and left..but mostly surprised your still here.." he said

looking her way "still here? what do you mean by that why wouldn't I be here" she asked confused "I...mean still on earth I'm surprised you didn't

head back to your home planet" he said slightly amused but curious "..that's the last thing I want to do right now...it isn't the time for me to go

back..it would just make things worse honestly...so I'll just stay here for now" she slightly smiled but faded pretty quick "why wouldn't you want to

go home...what are you running from" he asked even more curious "what...I'm not running from anything...I have nothing to hide from

why do you ask" still confused by slightly annoyed "well...you came to this planet for a reason maybe if you were to leave..those things would come

after you again...just a theory" still smirking "no...I'm not running from them..I have no need to...I can take anything from them that is thrown at

me...just now isn't the right time for me to go home...I'd rather explore here more" Slade shrugged giving in "alright..I'll take your word for it...was

just wondering so..now that you've left...what do you plan to do now...with your life of course"

she shrugged not really sure how to answer "hmm..well I've never really gotten that chance to live and do things a normal human adult would...I

experienced some things as a teenager but..now that I'm an adult and...free to do what I want now..I want to live my life different I guess" Slade

then became curious sitting up slightly

"if you don't mind me asking just..how old are you exactly" giving a quick response to him "well..right now I'm 20 I think I started off as a titan at

15" Slade smirked slightly surprised "wow..I started off going after you and your "friends" at the age of 20 and now I'm currently 25" (I'm changing

his age for this to make it less creepy yes I understand in the comics hes like 70 but I'm changing it to 25 currently)

Starfire sat in slight shock "wow..it's really been 6 years since all of this started...my time on earth..it's weird...and now I'm here talking with one of

my biggest enemies..." Slade smirked slightly "only because you allowed it...it's not bad thing is it...were not exactly working anymore...well..your

not..I'm still doing my mercenary killings...just not towards teenagers" she shook her head slightly "that's still weird enough..I'm having a

conversation with a murderer" Slade went to stand leaning against the counter "sometimes..you have to what you need to...it's a living..and I'm

making it...plus what I do weather you believe it or not it benefits this world slightly you could say...I do similar to what you and your friends did but

instead of locking your enemies away I kill them...like you haven't ever done anything bad in your life" her expression turned a little serious "your

right...I guess you could say I am not different...I've done things I'm not proud of...things you probably wouldn't think of me to ever do.." Slade

slightly smirked again "I'm assuming it has something to do with those creatures that had you captive when you came here" she went silent for a

moment "yea...I guess you could say that it does...i wasn't just a captive...I was a slave...i never told anyone this..but I was being transported to be

executed...that's why I broke free...I had to" Slade beginning to feel sympathetic towards her "that's..rough ...can I ask why you were going to be

executed...if you don't mind telling me" she slightly hesitated in telling him "it's...complicated...I've never told anyone...ever all I told them that I

was there prisoner..and that I was treated badly..but that's not the case..I knew that if I had told them..they wouldn't look at me the same...no one

would..." Slade looked at her confused "how bad could it..be if you told me I wont look at you different..try me" she shook her head "no...I

can't...just trust me...my secrets are secrets for a reason..and I have to keep it that way...no one can ever know" Slade's expression turned

serious "if your worried about me exposing it to the world..or anyone you don't have to worry about that..it would just stay between

you and I alone...I'm assuming if your people knew about this secret they would reject you..." she shook her head getting irritated "just...stop...you

don't need to know and neither does anyone else...just leave it at that...I'm not comfortable taking about it..in general...why is it you came over"

she said trying to change the subject Slade nodded giving in "well...I wanted to see if it was true..that you actually left...and I'm glad that you

did..and took my advice...and if I upset you I apologize for it...you don't need to tell me if you don't want to ..I was just curious" she looked at him

shocked slightly {he..apologized...} "I...it's ok I'm fine...I am wondering...since you and I are talking to one another...like normal people would

does that make us...friends" Slade slightly smiled "I guess it does...is that weird...that I'm ok with it...we aren't technically enemies anymore..you

quite...and I stopped going after your friends so...yea it does" Starfire stood up with a smile reaching her hand out to him to shake his hand Slade

hesitated for a moment but took it lightly and felt something inside of him that he had never felt before and it was the same for her they slowly let

go slightly staring at one another "so...I should get going...you probably have some more unpacking to do..and I have somewhere to be...if you

need anything..just contact me.." Starfire nodded showing him to the door "yea...ok I will I'll see you around I guess" as he left parting ways with

her {what is..this...I don't know what just happened...nor do I know how to feel about it} walking away with his hands in his pockets

Starfire shut the door behind her leaning against the door looking at her hand {his...touch was so...gentle...what was that...feeling I felt..go through

me...I'm so

confused...} she shook her head shaking it off "well..it's nice to know I have a new friend..granted he was the grates foe we ever had...but it's different now..our

lives are different now..we can set aside all those things and move on from them maybe this was the right move for me"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Another week had past by and Starfire had everything settled in and decided to take a walk wearing black leather pants with self made rips down the front of the legs

black heeled boots and a white off the shoulder shirt exposing a dark purple bra strap on her left shoulder straightening her hair putting it up in a choppy

looking ponytail when suddenly she sees Slade in costume jumping from rooftop to rooftop being chased by a gordanian soldier her eyes widden flying up to the roof

attempting to catch up with Slade hovering in between a gab between a abandon building quickly grabbing him inside one of the windows pushing him back it's completely

dark the two of them can barely see each other "what..are you doing why the..why is a gordandian soldier after you..what did you do" Slade knelt down against a wall

"I was curious..I saw one of their ship decided to check it out and he spotted me"

Starfire still slightly furious "why would you do that...these are not like your targets they are dangerous for everyone here...wait...they were here" she quickly

paused "yes they were here..I think looking for you..like I suspected it's not a big deal I can take care of them" she quickly snapped "no..you are going to stay here

and stay out of it...I'm going to take care of it..." starting to go for the window but he grabbed her arm lightly "you can't do this on your own...your gonna need

help" she pulled away staring at him "no its fine...I can take care of this...just stay here..." as she stood in the window the soldier quickly came bursting in

slamming her against the wall and she shoved him back with her feet quickly hovering above him glaring "you touch me again...and I swear" her eyes glowing which

just made him smirk his sharp jagged teeth at her

quickly swiping his claws at her and she quickly reacted grabbing his arm flipping him on the ground then tossing him against the wall Slade getting to his feet

"I understand you can handle yourself but..I don't think I can allow you to do this on your own" grabbing one of his guns 22 pistol taking a shot at the soldier

right in the shoulder causing him to grip his shoulder yelling in pain dropping to the ground but quickly getting up in rage scratching him across his stomach and

slamming him back into the wall slashing his arm them stabbing into his arm causing Slade to yell as he dropped to his knees while the soldier was distracted

Starfire came flying up to him slamming him through the roof ending up outside "he's not apart of this..I am..you focus on me and no one else...do you hear me!

it's me you want..." as she shoved off of him getting to her feet as he glares his shoulder still in pain "you little lab rat...I'll make you suffer he will make you

suffer...your nothing more then a slave...if you would just give into that...none of this would happen" Starfire clenching her fist flying at him tackling him to the

ground lighting her hands on fire grabbing his arms holding them down burning him causing him to yell reaching up grabbing her ankle scratching her leg causing her to let go

slashing her all the way up her stomach then punching her back almost knocking her out walking up to her grabbing her with his tail around her torso and her trying

to get free as he starts squeezing and crushing causing her to yell "I know just how to top this" he then ejects thin spikes out of his tail piercing her skin

causing her eyes to widen and her to scream seeing everything go black just as she passes out Slade comes jumping up with two twin blades slicing his tail off causing

him to drop her he screams in pain as blood pours out of his tail "you filthy human..you'll regret ever crossing our paths..." he said to Slade as he stood in front of

body looking back as he watches her get to her feet "are you alright" he asks her but she doesn't reply to him walks right past him "Starfire?" she suddenly looked

back with her eyes a dark shade of glowing green and this wicked little grin then turning towards the soldier

as her body engulfs in green flames rising into the air the soldier begins to panic trying to get to his feet quickly "I...would not try to run from me..." she said

flying at him at intense speeds slamming into him grabbing him by the throat then slamming in on the rooftop then grabbing his half severed tail slamming him back n

forth left to right the soldier practically screaming and begging her to stop blood pouring all down her arms from his tail bleeding then flying high up into the

sky throwing him up then kicking back down to the rooftop Slade watching all of this in shock and amusement the soldiers body lays their motionless but with his last

bit of strength he grabs out this lazer gun and shoots her in the middle of her back knocking her out and Slade quickly shot him in the head with his 22 her body

hovered for a moment before she began to fall out of the sky Slade was quick to jump off of the roof to grab her landing on a different roof trying to wake her

not having any luck "shes out she wont be waking up for awhile" picking her up bringing her back to her apartment laying her on the couch taking his mask off setting it

aside kneeling on his knees examining her injuries "damn...these are not looking good going to have to stitch them up reaching in one of his belt pouches

for a needle and thread getting ready to jab into her skin with it when suddenly Starfire grabbed his hand glaring at him with her glowing green eyes "do..not do

that they will heal on there own" getting up heading for her bathroom grabbing rags to clean the blood off as the slashes start healing into a scar "didn't realize

you had a healing ability...are you alright you almost freaked out on me" he asked slightly concerned "what happened out there..it's like you jut lost control..I've

never seen you do that" she remains silent for a moment "shows how much anyone knows anything about me...can we please let this go and move on" crossing his arms

"how are we supposed to just move on and ignore this...they will come back theirs no ignoring this...you need to tell me what they want from you...why are they

after you..." she went silent for a moment "do..you really want to know...I'm not sure you'll see me the same...once I tell you.." he steps closer to her "you

can tell me...I need to know" she finally gave in "alright...I'll tell you..when I was taken from my home world I was made to be a slave...I was experimented on by

these creatures its how I have my abilities today...and the night that I had escaped...I had finally had enough of the torment..of being tortured beaten...starved..

experimented on until my body was basically ready to explode from the energy being pumped inside me...on the last night the guard that was watching over me...he

raped me...and I had killed him after...and when the leader found out...I was to be transported to be executed...so...I finally escaped lost control...like I did

today...that's why they are after me...they want to complete my execution and torture...I'm a prize to them"

Slade remained silent after she explained everything to him in complete shock never realizing how bad she really had it "Starfire...I don't look at you any different

what happened to you does not make you any weaker...makes you stronger than any on of us...to go through all of that...and not turn over and well become like the

person I am..or was...I never knew...I don't think anyone ever did...you kept that secret from everyone for..who knows how long...it couldn't of been easy for you"

she stepped back slightly "none of my life has been easy for me I've always had to struggle all anyone ever saw me for was this naive weak girl that's kind to everyone

and always bubbly and happy and...that's not the case that's not true...that's not me not who I am...I only acted that way because it was easier to put on this disguise of a person that I became"

Slade stepped closer to her "well now that you have your own life..you don't have to hide who you are anymore...you can be anyone you want to be and seeing the real

you is much better...I prefer this version of you the real you don't have to hide from me" she slightly smiled "and I'm glad that things are this way..it's still very

strange to me but all new things are...I am glad to have known you better" he couldn't help but smile "I got an idea how about you and I have

dinner one night at my place I happen to be a very good cook we celebrate our new lives mostly yours" her eyes lit up to the idea "that sounds like

a wonderful idea..how about tomorrow" Slade agreed to it "alright tomorrow night I will send you the address but for now we part ways" shortly

leaving afterwords


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Starfire stood in her closet getting ready for the day getting dressed wearing a short black ruffled skirt, and a long purple off the shoulder shirt, wearing black

ankle boots leaving her apartment for awhile to pass the time walking down the street getting a quick glimpse of a girl with short purple hair looking over noticing

that it was Raven her former teammate her eyes lit up seeing her wearing black shorts black fishnets black boots and a long dark blue hoodie/sweater "Raven! is that

you" she says walking over approaching her "Star wow..it's good to see you it's been awhile how have you been" Starfire smiled seeing not much has changed between them

"I'm doing well I got my own place you'll have to come over some time..how is everyone else if you know" Raven hesitated slightly feeling slightly embarrassed "well

after you left we did split from the team but...we are still in contact I'm actually roomating...with Beast Boy.." she looked away as Starfire looked at her confused

"you..and Beast Boy live together...I would never have thought I mean that's great but...I am curious what about you know" Starfire hesitated to ask about Robin "oh

him he went solo we still have our communicators but we haven't spoken to him much and he hasn't spoken to us much but its ok and Cyborg he found his own place as well

we still have contact with him as well" Starfire smiled with relief

"that's good to hear I'm glad most of you still have contact with each other I would have kept contact but I've been...a little busy" Raven looked at her confused "busy...ok that's fine

it happens so..since you've been out on your own have you met anyone new at all.." Starfire bit her lip slightly "well..kind of yea I have he's a friend" Beast boy

came running out of the cafe across the street "Raven I thought you were going to wait for me...oh dude! Starfire it's you!" Starfire smiled feeling happy to see him

as well "it is good to see you beast Boy I have missed most of you" Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh "ooh harsh but that's funny we've missed you too dude we gotta

hang out sometime" Raven rolled her eyes at Beast Boy for interrupting her "as I was saying before you came running over...so about this new guy friend of yours"

Beast boy smirked at Starfire "oh do you already have a new boyfriend..damn Robins not gonna like that one" Starfire turned about 10 different shades of red

[me...and Slade! oh god no! how could no!] she shook her hands frantically "oh no no Beast Boy it's not like that at all were just friends that's it" Beast boy

crossed his arm laughing "dude I haven't seen you turn that red in a long while not even Robin made you blush that much...are you guys unofficial yet is that problem

well, whoever the guy is...I hope he treats you well" Starfire feeling so uncomfortable at the thought her body almost shutter her left eye starts twitching

"No...I I'm serious Beast Boy..just friends nothing more nothing less that's it..." Raven getting annoyed with Beast Boy bugging her "ok Beast boy give it a rest

don't push her so much...but I do agree with Beast Boy we should all get together bring your new friend with too..it'll be like old times again" Starfire still blushing

at the different thoughts running through her mind "well it was fun running into you but we need to get going..don't be afraid to contact me ok" Raven said starting to walk off with Beast Boy as she waved them off

"it was good seeing them..I'm just glad it was them and not...him" starting to walk the opposite direction from them but as she's walking she starts thinking about the

things Beast Boy was saying starting to blush again "oh..god beast Boy saying if he..is my boyfriend...ugh!...him and I no way not a chance..that would just be so

wrong...on so many levels..plus I never even thought about dating again.." she suddenly looks up seeing clouds gather in the sky as it begins to rain and darken

continuing to walk through when she looks back seeing someone follower her she picks up her pace noticing him [he's following me who is he..what could he want..if he

gets too close I will attack] continuing on her walk "excuse me I need to ask you a few questions getting closer to her getting her attention "I don't mean to follow

just curious about what you can tell me about this" holding up a picture of Slade he heart began to race a little [must be a target or enemy of his..somehow they know

I'm involved with him...I can't tell them anything I won't tell them anything"] keeping herself calm "whats there to know I don't know anything now if you don't mind

I need to get going" as she starts to walk away he grabs her wrist "it would be wise of you tell the truth we know you and him are buddies now you might be able

to fool your old teammates but not us" causing her to glair as he spins her towards him "it would be wise of you to let go of my wrist" glowing her bright neon green

eyes at him as a warning as she quickly flips him onto the ground causing him to let go and turns to fly off but she is stopped by another man bumping into him as he

forcefully pushes her back slamming into the ground getting soaked with water starting to get angry lashing at this man throwing him against the wall causing

him to yell in pain from the force of her strength punching him in the stomach causing him to hunch over then kicks him in the face causing his head to smack against the wall making part of his head bleed and blood dripping out of his nose

but without her paying attention, she is grabbed from behind with his arm wrapped around her restraining her as she thrashes to get him off trying to smack him back

against the wall "grr let go!..." suddenly yelps feeling him start rubbing her thigh reaching up her skirt and before she can react he jab a needle into her neck

making her yell and her eyes widen heating her body up getting angry setting her body on fire blasting a giant flame off of her body knocking the two of them away

from her smacking against the wall as she feels her energy weaken dropping to her knees "w..what the...what did you do" trying to blast flames out of her hands "why

can't I use my flames" they started laughing holding the syringe "we did our research before coming after you...it's not permanent sadly just temporary" Starfire glared shaking

Slade jumps in the way grabbing the man by the throat as he tries to lash at Starfire and attack her making him gargle on his saliva slightly throwing him back against

the wall knocking him out unconscious and the other yelled running at him as he's got blood dripping down his face still from the beating Starfire gave him quickly

grabs him punching him repeatedly in the stomach making him spit up blood slamming him on the ground pressing his foot on the back of his head kicking him constantly till he starts bleeding from his head

Starfire watches him in shock as he took them both down without even trying "Starfire are you...alright" he says turning to her as he reaches his hand down to her

she nods grabbing his hand stumbling to her feet "y..yea I'm fine just feel really really weak from whatever he injected me with...I didn't tell them anything" holding

her head feeling light headed as well "I know you didn't I'm not worried about that...I'm sorry you had to subject to this...come on let's get out of here before more of those guys show up"


End file.
